stainedgalaxyiifandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast
""The Beast"'' is the name we give to our Champions. Becoming The Beast is the greatest honor any Vetaron could aspire to." :―The Beast of Preservation : :The Beast, or' t' Bea'st' in its truest rendering, meaning "almighty champion" in Vetara, was the title of the leader of the Vetaron ground forces. The title originated with the mythical figure T' Bea'st the First, whose warriors were said to have conquered the planet of Vetar while still in it's "Medieval" age. Eventually, the term came to be applied to the Vetaron warrior leaders, with the first known bearer of the title being The Beast of Independence, who fought in the Confederate Uprisings. The last known person to claim the title of The Beast was The Beast of Daggers, who led commando teams during the Confederate invasion of the Illidrian Empire : :The title was notable for surviving several thousand years, through considerable Vetaron hardships. Despite several lost wars, subjugation by the Saiv, Wars for independence, and the emergence of the "Green Menace" phenomenon, at least several Vetarons declared themselves The Beast throughout the years, with varying degrees of success in their attempts to lead the Vetaron warrior clans. History :"''Now ''I am the new Beast!" :―An unknown Vetaron Crusader, upon receiving the honorific of The Beast : :During their Medieval era, when the Vetaron species were driven to explore their small world, they came across numerous fiefdoms that were in constant warfare with each other. One early vetaron nation stood out, and the leader of this, T'Bea'st du Vetar or T'Bea'st the First, led his warriors as they conquered the myraid civilizations. The planet was named Vetar after this leader, and the people themselves started referring to themselves as "Vetarons" in his honor. : :Over time, Vetaron warriors began using "T'Bea'st" as a title. By the time of The Beast of Indifference's reign, around 2012, this title was represented by a war mask. Without the mask, no new Beast could be declared. This was the source of the great confusion and disillusionment that befell the Vetarons at large at the end of the Vetaron war for independence —The Beast of Indifference had been killed in battle by the crown prince of the Eagle Throne, who took the mask for himself. It was not until The Beast of Retribution recovered the mask that the tradition was allowed to continue. : :At some later time, the tradition of passing the title by passing on the mask of the The Beast faded, replaced by a simple tradition of declared succession. Tradition :"''When The Beast falls in battle, the most worthy takes his place." :―The Beast of Preservation : :At the time of the 1st Vetaron/Saiv War, the T'Bea'st was appointed based on individual worth, the definition of which is unknown. Also, at the time, the new Beast could be declared only when they possessed the mask of T'Bea'st. When the mask vanished, the warrior clans splintered. The tradition declined at some point before the time of The Beast of Preservation's reign, when it seemed most vetaron warriors were more likely conscripted civilians without years of formal training. List of Beasts T'Bea'st the First T'Bea'st the First was the mythical leader of the vetaron species at the time they conquered the planet Vetar, which was named in his honor. T'Bea'st and his warriors subdued the entire planet at such an early point in sentience. It is unknown whether "T'Bea'st" was used as a name or as a title. The Beast of Independence The three decades preceeding the Saiv/Vetaron War saw the rise of a new Beast. Adopting the epithet "of Independence," The Beast set up base in the city of Dxun. From there, he recalled the remaining Vetaron Crusaders, though few remained to heed his call. To alleviate this problem, The Beast began accepting other species into the previously single-species warrior clans. This reorganization led to the Vetaron warriors being relabeled Confederates. After being goaded by an unknown faction (possibly the Xin'Ta'Faxi ), the Vetarons began the series of uprisings that would eventually be called the Confederate Uprisings For years, The Beast of Independence's forces sacked Saiv colonies outside of Imperial space. The Eagle Throne initially failed to respond, until the conflict neared the planet Sraelvodakane. The ensuing conflict lasted for three years, and saw Vetaron Confederates using devastating tactics such as nuclear bombing entire planets to ensure victory. It was not until a splinter group of Saiv, led by key individuals opposed to the incumbent Emperor, entered the fray using tactics similar to The Beast's, that the Confederates were pushed back. The Beast of Independence was killed by an unknown Praetorian in the final battle of the war above Malachoria. To Be Continued.............